precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Houist Philosphy
Houism is the socialist philosphy developed by Hou Sai Tang and early members of the New People's China party before and during the first National Congress in 1959. China under Hou recognizes the purpose of this political philosphy as a method of preserving traditional belief as well as encouraging economic fairness and creating a level field. It is the reason that they have allowed regions under their control to be autonomous under the ASB. The tenates of which include... Non-Traditional Expulsion To ensure the security of the national identity elements considered to be foriegn in nature are rightfully eligable to be expelled from the country to better preserve the traditional and culutral values of the father state. This may range from clothing to religon and can be interpreted by the communes within the nation. Those with strict historical and cultural education of the area and the nation as a whole are directed to advise or to oversee the definition of 'foriegn'. Any issues on the nature of the degree of foriegn influence an idea may have may be taken to the National Congress where that elected comittee will meet to discuss the nature of the issue brought before them. Historical exceptions It's thusly recorded that exceptions have been raised on the matter of several things and have been passed to remain in the Motherland provided reason and nature. Includes: Radio, film, and communication technology Due to the observable flexibility of film, radio, and communications technology anything rendered as a device of communication is clear for use on Chinese ASB shores provided local production or reproduction production within the ASB. Manufacturers of such are deemed state owned and bare no private ensignia save for those of the Design Bureua responsible and the symbol of the state. Computers Due to their connection with communications technology and use aboard advanced equipment and military stations computer technology is deemed acceptable for use in Chinese ASB territories. So long as the models of computers remain of one design and ability, to reflect the singular and unified strength of the whole. Blues/Jazz Music To the arguments of Chen Yaoling in 1972-1974 western blues and jazz is permitted for performence and writing so long as it adheres to regional values and is made to further carry and reflect the values that China and all nations and regions under the ASB carries. *As a note the recording and artistic liscenses of Chen Yaoliang were temporarily suspended. The Catholic Church on Luzon In observance of the Catholic church having such an impact on the local and traditional culture of the people of Luzon and the Philippines as a whole the church is deemed fit to remain by way of a congressional hearing that confirmed its legality during the NPCLA occupation in 1971, and confirmed further by the People's of Luzon's First Congress and full initiation into the Asian Socialist Bloc in early 1972. They are here-in recognized as the only ASB nation with a recognized western religon opperating on their shores, from which it's expectant that its influence shall remain only to the congregations they tend to already and their children. The Expulsion of Leeching Religous Institutions In the spirit of total equality throughout the state any religous institution that requires a regular tithe to be paid to the institution is hereby expelled. To this effect, no one man may capitalize on faith to turn his own profit. Any profits made to a spiritual institution must be shown to be put forward to the maintenance of their institution and benefit of the community. Margins of profit may be determined by communes. Stricter codes may also be written by the prefectures within and the provinces they inhabit. Historical Exception The People's Republic of Luzon is the only exception made. Under the terms that allow the Catholic Church to operate all offerings made must be strictly recorded and distributed between the community and church upkeep. Copies of records made muct be submitted annually so that the state may observe if "unacceptable" profits had been made so that they may be skimmed. Further more, the Church is allowed to conduct its business in private, must not be a determining factor in federal, provincial, or communal affairs, and not seek to advance the growth of its congregation to allow for fair growth from the Philippines traditional belief sets. Public Industry To keep to the spirit of great minds like Karl Marx those companies and persons that control a resource and the means of its production and refining must surrender their holdings to the state so that the production may be made publically avaible. All companies predating the Revolution are henceforth merged into design bureaus specialising in their native fields and adhere to state production quotas. In the event of privitazed buisiness the state is permitted three-quarters to ninety percent shares of the company, as is the case in New Cambodian Laws passed by Prince Sihanouk. Distribution of Wealth As a public management institution one of the resposibilities of the federal government is the proper overseeing of the distribution of wealth. Every man and woman has a right to live equally happy and safe which the state oversees through its programs and branches. Margins for maximum wealth are set by the central Party. Provinces, prefectures, and communes may set different standards on the gathering of wealth so long as they are not weaker than the central proclimation. The hoarding of wealth is deemed a national unfairness and any man caught in possession of hidden funds higher than the alloted amount are subject to purging. To prevent this, it's recommended that excess is charitably donated for the benefits of others. *Is the situation of those like Chen Yaoliang, a number of government officals, or anyone else succesfull. Proper manner of the military The men and women of the military are recognized not only as warriors acting the in the interests and defence of China ASB nations or the ASB as a whole but as one of many public faces so should act both powerfull and rightous. No soldier may kill an unarmed civilian or make purposeful attacks on civilian infrastructure as well as structures of importance to the local economy as well as culture. In the event cross-fire damage is had it's expected that the armed forces are to remedy the damage and supply aid. Exceptions to attacking such structures are made when shown to be of use of the enemy military and must be destroyed to uproot the enemy force and deprive them of the advantage it holds. This distinction is to be made by the field commander, and targets of a large or significant size must be cleared by the hieght of command. Criminal/Rehabilitated persons in the armed forces. Those deemed quilty of crimes against the people or those who may yet still contain the seeds of defection are prohibited from joining the army and must not be suffered to bear arms. Rehabilitation It is within the interests of the People to rehabilitate people to the life-style of China. To do so, they must not be beaten like steel, or ground down. People are not metal, they do not conform instantly to the ideals of the nation. Instead, they must be educated. The shedding of ignorance and their acceptance of their wrongs and willingness to correct in the eyes of their teachers must be the primary objective of the reducation and rehabilitation. They must learn the joys of working within the community to achieve common goals. To learn fair competitiveness between neighbors and come to bare no grudges. Afterwards, when they are deemed fit for release they may be rejoined with the world as a new member of society, not forgetting their past discretions, but finally shed of their ignorance that held them to their lies. Very rarely may a rehabilitated person enter a field of state work. Only under special occasions, as the situation of the Forgiveness of Puyi may they hold new lofty positions. Appointment of duty Those released are subject to state direction in their appointment of job and occupation and most report to that job throughout their probation or life. Qualifiers Those that qualify for rehabilitation for life in China the ASB states include those captured in war, political dissenters, defectors, unkilled spies, low-level purge victums. Treatement by Force Only crimes carried out against the people such as theft, murder, rape, and/or drug trafficking/drug involvement may be dealt with by punishments against the physical person, mental state, or their life. Execution preferred to high-level purge targets, murderers, and individuals related to drugs. Rape and theft earn punishments of termed sentences and repayment to the individuals or families afflicted. Educational Competitivness To ensure the protection of national universities the state is permitted to have a minimal involvement in the curriculum of the university. Just enough to provide them with level backing in exchange for observation of campus activities but not so much that the curriculum becomes a shadow. It's been observed that university environment are inherently "liberal" to some degree and they should maintain this setting. Congressional Elections Every five years an election shall be called to refresh a third of the seats on the national congress as well as rotate members in the congress through the Politburo by way of their own election. On death of the Chairman, the Politburo is responsible for the election of a new one. The seat of the Grand Secretary seat is appointed by the Chairman, or the former Grand Secretary upon retiring from the office (if case of dismissal is not death). The Secretary of the Congress and Politburo is to be appointed by the Grand Secretary as well as his ministers, judges, and President (often combined with a minister role). Due to his important position as leading representitive of the National Congress the Secretary of the Congress is allowed to skip the current cycle until mid-term where the congress votes on renewing his run or electing another. Wen Xiogang has had his term refreshed since first appointment by Hou Sai Tang. Powers of the Grand Secretary The Grand Secretary may: *Commit to discuss with the commanders the operation of a war. *Finalize laws passed to him by the National Congress. *Write laws for approval by the congress (although in its current state this may often skip the congress in lue of known total support or wide support) *Appoint the positions of those in lower command (Ministers, Pesident, Secretary of the Congress, Commanders) based on suggestion of Politburo Of note Hou Sai Tang was declared Grand Secretary by the first congress which has been refreshing his term since. The Píngyì Huì In the year of election the Píngyì huì - or council, known also as a district - is to conduct the electoral process and the process of elimination of the candidates. To this effect, the Píngyì Huì is defined as being the common grouping of communes within a province. The vote of the Píngyì Huì is a total victory for a candidate should the population in the Píngyì Huì equal more-than-half. In this situation, the district is won by the candidate running. Should a candidate win over a majority of the councils in a province he (or she) has won that province. Should there be a tie or a tie in the range of 55:45 then the province is claimed by both candidates. Should this result in a election tie with no clear winner then a revote is to be declared in the province and its councils. In a congressional election candidates who win a Píngyì huì up win a seat in Congress. In these congressional elections the number of councils for voting are equal to the number of seats the province is alloted and candidates may only run in that Píngyì huì. The Great Píngyì huì Due to its definition the National Congress and government as a whole could be seen as a "Great Píngyì huì" dedicated to the discussion towards, and decisions of national projects. The Intellectual Píngyì huì In addition, the University community can be seen as a Píngyì huì of ideas. A collective of intellectuals who deliberate on and discuss ideas that can and may be used by the People to better their existence. Other *Western involvement in Asian affairs by way of military deployment is to be countered by force. To prevent a resurgance of colonial activity in Asia. *It's recognized that this doctrine is only truly relevant in Asia. But as with all literary and political thought may be applied elsewhere. *Colors should involve red, for its pride. *National symbols should subscribe to images of the common working people. (or to traditional symbols) *Promotions must be reviewed by communal, prefectorial, provincial, or federal officals. *When deemed relevant, much of what's written may be set aside. Much of what is written is to encourage the healing of China after being oppressed by the imperial powers of China, Russia, England, France, and Germany. Should China reemerge a true Pheonix, it is permissable to engage a new direction. This, Hou Sai Tang has written. Gaps As a purposed socilaist and communist theory any gaps untouched by the writing of Hou Sai Tang, Wen Xiogang, Mang Xhu, and the early revolutionaries are to be filled with Marxist theories. Conflictions should be resolved by applying the thought here-in. Category:Asia Category:Documents Category:Communism Category:Economics Category:Second Great War